Amor que no morirá
by HikariHopu
Summary: Natsume y Mikan nunca fueron amigos pero Natsu siempre la amó, ahora su alice no le permite seguir con vida y solo le dejá una carta anonima a Mikan OK. Un mal resumen pero en relidad era una tarea de literatura que me dejaron.No sean crueles conmigo que no soy muy buena escritora que digamos. Vivan Natsume y Mikan


_**Un amor que no morirá**_

****_Estoy aquí en llanto, redactando esta carta, esta carta de despedida;un adiós, tal vez para siempre, pero este amor no morirá._

_Me voy lejos, eso es cierto, me voy a un viaje sin retorno.A un lugar donde uno halla la paz lejos de la malicia de este mundo, pero yo no, yo no la hallaré, pues este amor no me lo permitirá, este amor que no morirá._

_Este amor no correspondido, que alimentó mis sueños e ilusiones,que iluminó mi vida y fue mi razón de no me amaste, pero yo si a ti ;y te amé tanto, con tanta pasión, con tanta ilusión que siempre guardé la esperanza de que algún día, tarde o temprano, llegarías a amarme tanto como yo te amé._

_Tu amor no llegó a ser mío sino que se lo diste a alguien más, pero yo te comprendo, aún cuando por ti halla sufrido y llorado, aun cuando mil noches me las halla pasado en llanto, este amor no morirá._

_Este amor tan fuerte que siento por ti, por el cual soy capaz de ir contra viento y marea, de atravesar los siete mares, romper cadenas todo con tal de estar a tu lado;todo por este amor incomprendido, este amor no correspondido, este amor que no pudo ser._

_Pero no todo esta perdido, pues para mi fue suficiente, tan solo amarte como nunca antes había amado a alguien más._

_Siempre imaginé el amor, pero ... nunca imaginé que sería así, así de fuerte e intenso. He llegado a amarte tanto, sin poder verte, aun sin poder tenerte, besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, compartir contigo mis sueños y ambiciones._

_Tenia tantos sueños que compartirte, y todo eso ahora quedara solo en mi recuerdo._

_Nunca más te veré, pero tampoco he de he de olvidar tu mirada cálida y encantadora, tu alegre sonrisa, tu confortable voz, no he de olvidar tu actitud triunfante._

_Me voy y no volveré, pero no te preocupes, pues no te olvidaré. Tal vez tu a mi si, pero con eso no hay problema, pues te amé lo suficiente en esta vida para poder amarte aun en la eternidad de la muerte. Pues yo muero lentamente y mi alma vagará, desconsolada por el desamor. Y o moriré pero este infortunado romance no, pues este esw un amor que no morirá..._

**_Atte:Anónimo_**

* * *

**_OK, Cuanto le dan a mi tarea de literatura, se supone que escribiera un texto de romanticismo pero como que no quedo muy bien me pusieron 13, y es que el profe tambien bnien exigente hata se fija si la letra esta bonita y mi letra es espantosa a veces ni yo entiendo lo que escribo, solo la subo porque quiero opiniones (obvio si es que alguien lo lee) dense un tiempiiito para leerlo. porrrrrfis_**

**_tam bien les dejó un poema que me gusta mucho, muchisimo:_**

**_Romance de la Infantina Encantada_**

_A cazar va el caballero, _

_a cazar como solía, _  
_los perros lleva cansados, _

_el halcón perdido había: _  
_andando, se le hizo noche _

_en una oscura montiña. _  
_Sentárase al pie de un roble,_

_el más alto que allí había: _  
_el troncón tenía de oro, _

_las ramas de plata fina; _  
_levantando más los ojos, _

_vio cosa de maravilla: _  
_en la más altita rama _

_viera estar una infantina; _  
_cabellos de su cabeza _

_con peine de oro partía, _  
_y del lado que los parte, _

_toda la rama cubrían; _  
_la luz de sus claros ojos _

_todo el monte esclarecía. _  
_-No te espantes, caballero, _

_ni tengas tamaña grima; _  
_hija soy yo del gran rey _  
_y de la reina de Hungría; _

_hadáronme siete hadas _

_en brazos de mi madrina; _  
_que quedase por siete años _

_hadada en esta montiña. _  
_Hoy hace los siete años, _

_mañana se cumple el día; _  
_espéresme, caballero, _

_llévesme en tu compañía. _  
_-Esperéisme vos, señora, _

_hasta mañana, ese día; _  
_madre vieja tengo en casa, _

_buen consejo me daría. _  
_La niña le despidiera _

_de enojo y malenconía: _  
_-¡Oh, mal haya el caballero _

_que al encanto no servía; _  
_vase a tomar buen consejo, _

_y deja sola la niña! _  
_Ya volvía el caballero, _

_muy buen consejo traía; _  
_busca la montiña toda, _

_ni halló roble. ni halló niña; _  
_va corriendo, va llamando, _

_la niña no respondía. _  
_Tendió los ojos al lejos, _

_vio tan gran caballería; _  
_duques, condes y señores _

_por aquellos campos iban; _  
_llevaban la linda infanta, _

_que era ya cumplido el día. _  
_El triste del caballero _

_por muerto en tierra caía. _  
_y desque en sí hubo tornado, _

_mano a la espada metía: _  
_"Quien pierde lo que yo pierdo, _

_¿qué pena no merecía? _  
_¡Yo haré justicia en mí mismo, _

_ aquí acabará mi vida!"_


End file.
